


Tethers

by defenestratingreason



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Descriptions of war, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nighttime, War, descriptions of death, trickortreat2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratingreason/pseuds/defenestratingreason
Summary: The memory of the trenches still haunts Thomas; but he's not the only one.





	Tethers

Blood. Explosions. The rotting stench of death. 

Thomas wakes up screaming. 

* * *

The man at the door surprises Thomas.

It's Captain Crawley – no, _ Mr. _ Crawley. The war is over.

The war is over.

Crawley smiles. "At ease, Sergeant."

Thomas takes a shaky breath. "Why are you here?"

"Mrs. Hughes. She knows we served together."

Thomas nods, trying not to cry. He won't cry. He won't be sacked like that Lang fellow. 

Crawley sits on the bed and squeezes Thomas's shoulder.

"I get them too," he admits.

And Thomas weeps.

No more words are spoken. The echo of bombs is loud enough.


End file.
